<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜘蛛侠，能帮我签个名么 by PF505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311400">蜘蛛侠，能帮我签个名么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505'>PF505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>提醒：绿魔！吉鲁X主世界！阿扎尔<br/>     （为了剧情和方便，和原作设定有巨大出入，是吉鲁宇宙呀）<br/>简介：主世界！阿扎尔魂穿续命吉鲁宇宙！阿扎尔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蜘蛛侠，能帮我签个名么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p> </p><p>“虽然病人的病情已经稳定下来，但是还需要住院观察一段时间。”医生的白袍沾着消毒水的味道冷冷地飘进病房内。他见吉鲁正在病床前坐着，便推了推金色的镜框走进一些，又隔着礼貌疏离的距离，将视线放在手中的病例单上，对吉鲁平静地说道。</p><p>病房内很安静，甚至可以说是死寂，故而突然的打扰惊得吉鲁一抖，而后他又快速地转过身看向对方，似乎一直在期待他的到来。</p><p>吉鲁此时并不是那个平常无时无刻注重着自身魅力的吉鲁，否则现在面对他人露出这个模样会让他自我嫌弃到死，也会让那个人笑个不停。</p><p>但现在没人会笑他了，这段时间他一直都在病房内陪着那个人，什么都忘了，所以可以胡子拉碴，可以双眼凹陷，可以有严重的黑眼圈，可以眼里都是血丝，可以脸色憔悴。</p><p>吉鲁将声音放轻，不愿吵醒病床上脸色依旧苍白的人，但还是抑制不住心中的焦急，“艾登的病真的好了么？”，他将双手紧紧握在一起，微微颤抖，用近乎祈求的语气问着医生，“他真的好了么？你们前几天不还说他的病已经没有希望了么？”</p><p>“请您放心，病人确实再过几天便可以出院了，所有的检查都显示他正在逐步恢复健康。像他送到医院时的那种情况明显是病情已经严重恶化，再进行治疗，痊愈的希望确实渺茫，虽然会有例外，但我们通常把这种例外称作奇迹。”医生终于把头从病例单抬起，轻轻叹了口气，接着对吉鲁淡淡一笑，点点头，用固有的安慰的语气回到，“您并没有听从我们的建议放弃他，结果奇迹确实发生了，他很幸运能拥有您这样的丈夫。”</p><p>“太好了，艾登，太好了...”吉鲁如释重负，渴求地不住呼吸着，把脸深深的埋进自己的手里，感到一股抑制不住的冲动从心底涌起，直逼眼眶。</p><p>他快速地眨眨眼，将泪水晕在睫毛上，不至于落下以把狼狈的模样勉强藏起，而后伸出手完全包住那人掩在白色床单下的手，将自己的温暖传递过去，接着问到，“对了，医生，住院的钱还需要付多少？我，我很快就会付清的。”</p><p>“您可以去前台询问，在办理出院手续前付清即可。”医生收起病例单，再度推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，缓缓退出病房，将门关上。</p><p>轻轻的声响结束便彻底隔绝了外面的世界。</p><p>吉鲁回头望向病床上的人，终于还是握紧拳头抵在自己的额头上低头忍不住流了泪。</p><p>这个小矮子怎么总是让他担心，明明有那样的病却一直不说。</p><p>但阿扎尔选择不言不语的原因，吉鲁心底是明白的——他是个上班族，阿扎尔是个体育老师，他们都是会为柴米油盐斤斤计较的普通人。</p><p>也许阿扎尔曾经上网查过治疗自己疾病需要的花费，然后选择沉默。</p><p>吉鲁不明白阿扎尔究竟是怎么做到那么残酷的事的——对于他来说死亡每一天都可能到来，却能够每一天都装作什么都不会发生。甚至依然会在早上和吉鲁亲吻告别，替他别好领带，然后笑着说：“拜拜，工作顺利。那么晚上见咯，奥利。”</p><p>但是一切都过去了，阿扎尔现在即将痊愈，他能重新回到自己身边，这就足够了。</p><p>他咬着牙，边笑边哭，反正没人看到。他想，阿扎尔醒来后一定会问那一大笔要求医生继续治疗需要的钱是怎么来的，但真正的原因吉鲁一辈子也不会告诉阿扎尔的。</p><p>他会说，他一直偷偷存着私房钱呢。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p> </p><p>吉鲁在这些绝望的日子里曾经无数遍祈祷过，任谁都好，救救他的阿扎尔。</p><p>他甚至绝望到期待那个不久前出现于皇后区，用手腕吐着丝，在高楼大厦间飞一般穿梭，总能在危险中救助他人，看起来像个超级英雄的“蜘蛛侠”，能突然带着治愈一切的药剂出现在病房的窗户外。</p><p>但蜘蛛侠救不了他的阿扎尔，超级英雄也有力不能及的事。</p><p>那个时候医生已经在劝吉鲁放弃治疗阿扎尔，一方面是这种病确实希望渺茫，一方面是他已经付不出所有治疗需要的高昂的费用。</p><p>吉鲁曾经无数次说他以后一定会付清所有的费用，请一定要继续下去。但医院不会用这么高的代价去救治一个极可能无药可医的病人，他们需要考虑到当事情无法挽回的时候，作出承诺的吉鲁很可能无法如期履行他的承诺或是就此彻底消失的结果。</p><p>钱需要先付清。</p><p>为此，吉鲁四处打听消息，他什么都可以付出，只要能迅速得到一大笔钱。很快，他就得到了满意的答复——奥氏集团研发的“人体强化药剂”在小白鼠身上试验取得一定成功后，急切需要人体实验来测试大量投入使用的可行性。</p><p>暴力倾向，具有倾略性，陷入疯狂状态...这些出现在小白鼠身上的副作用并没有吓退吉鲁，他只是犹豫了一霎，便喝下了奥氏集团董事长诺曼·奥斯本递过的那瓶绿色的液体。</p><p>从咽喉灌入的液体炸裂沸腾起来，四肢百骸的血液像被一瞬点燃，压榨着体内的空气，脖间通红青筋凸起，扭曲的剧烈痛苦在肆意游走，被束缚住的身躯疯狂抽动。</p><p>一旁的心电图有过长的停止，传出的滴声刺耳尖锐，但吉鲁最后还是在一片失望中睁开了眼。试验成功，他成功活了下来，并且向实验人员展现了常人所不可能拥有的力量。</p><p>他还活着，而钱也到手，对于吉鲁来说这才是最重要的，仅此而已。至于那些可能的副作用，并没有出现，他不会在意。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p> </p><p>病床上的阿扎尔突然睁开了眼睛，他转着眼珠发现他在病房里，浑身提不起劲，而另一个人是吉鲁，低着头，肩膀上下微微抽动着，时不时传来压抑的抽噎声。</p><p>他在哭么，阿扎尔咬了咬下唇想，这里肯定不是他原本的世界了，否则他怎么会看到那个吉鲁在自己面前落泪的样子，那么脆弱，不堪一击，窗帘缝隙间漏下的日光洒在他身上，似乎过于沉重，让他1米9的身影显得格外落寞。</p><p>不应该是这样的，到处都是不对劲的地方，阿扎尔望着陌生的天花板，感到有点头晕，转瞬即逝，却也足够让他回过神来。</p><p>又来了。</p><p>阿扎尔不是第一次遇到这种奇怪的迷失感，那一次站在里尔街头，他也曾感觉到扑面而来的混乱，一切都是熟悉亲切的样子，却又令人窒息——明明白白昭示着不属于他的世界。</p><p>好吧，反正大概过几天就又能回去了，他十分熟练顺利地接受了发生在自己身上的超自然现象。现在最重要的是他得安慰安慰眼前的大个子，暗自努力发现自己还是起不了身，只好用些小动作提醒。</p><p>他轻轻地回握了吉鲁握着他的手。</p><p>“艾登？”</p><p>吉鲁开口的声音沙沙的，带着严重的鼻音，阿扎尔眨着眼睛将意识缓缓收回，然后回望吉鲁，扯起嘴角，露出了标志的笑容。</p><p>他轻声问：“奥利，你怎么哭了啊。”</p><p>吉鲁赶紧侧过身去拿袖子胡乱地在脸上抹了几下，前倾身子向床上的阿扎尔靠去，随后将右手拂过他的脸颊，小心而又暗中施力蹂躏他的一头卷发：“没有，你看错了。”</p><p>“可...”阿扎尔那双湖绿的眼睛里没有任何虚弱的神态，反而亮亮的，凝视着吉鲁哭的一塌糊涂的脸，还有那种可怕的憔悴感，一愣，接着垂下眼，嘿嘿一笑，“是我看错啦。”</p><p>“奥利，我想回家了。”他无聊地玩起吉鲁握着他的手指，接着说到，“还想吃汉堡。”</p><p>“艾登，现在还不行，医生说你还需要——”</p><p>吉鲁发现阿扎尔一直在尝试着从病床上坐起来，但也许是刚刚从病情中恢复，总是无果，几次后更是气得翻白眼，便伸出手将他拦腰扶起，让他靠在自己的怀里，说的话却很快被对方打断。</p><p>“奥利，我觉得我很好，现在我想回家。”阿扎尔把手顺势自然地环上眼前吉鲁的脖间，这个动作他做了无数遍，就算是别的世界的吉鲁，只要是吉鲁，他都能开心地蹭上去。</p><p>吉鲁犹豫了一下，但看到阿扎尔期待的眼神，最后也笑了笑，“好吧。”，他说，然后直接打横从病床上抱起了阿扎尔，神情显得极为轻松，是阿扎尔从没有从他的吉鲁脸上看到的轻松。</p><p>“不行，奥利，放我下来！！别用这个姿势抱我。”阿扎尔一边惊讶到这个世界的吉鲁没有身为足球运动员吉鲁那样壮实的身板，还有点上班族的消瘦感，怎么这么容易就能用这种姿势抱起自己，一边极小幅度地蹬着脚严肃抗议道，“你还是背我好了。”</p><p>吉鲁还想坚持，但抵抗不了阿扎尔嘟着嘴瞪他的小眼神，他总是在这种表情，这种争执中败得彻底，只好勉强接受背他的提议，当然，不忘嘲讽一下：“没想到啊，艾登，你原来也会害羞。”</p><p>阿扎尔反应过来后猛地咬上他的后颈：“去你的奥利，我才没害羞。”</p><p>“哦。”吉鲁觉得后颈痒痒的，阿扎尔是在咬他，但软软的舌头也会无意碰到那片敏感的皮肤，让他有些心猿意马。</p><p>“奥利，奥利。”阿扎尔松开嘴，放过了吉鲁通红，还留着牙印的后颈，转而伸手轻轻捏上他的耳垂，然后悄悄地在他耳边放低声音，“我们偷偷地溜出去吧，不要被看见。否则我还穿着病号服一定会被医生护士拦下来的。”</p><p>“看来你真的想离开这儿。”吉鲁说。</p><p>“当然，谁想一直呆在医院里呢。”阿扎尔笑了起来，把头埋在吉鲁的肩上，等待着一场游戏般逃亡的开始。</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p> </p><p>吉鲁的背上并不像他想的那样颠簸，似乎被对方有意地控制住了摇晃的力道，这让阿扎尔这一路都是挂着点儿小骄傲的笑容，时不时还偷偷地拨弄对方的衣角袖口，同他聊天，有一茬没一茬，最后还故意拖着长音问他累不累啊，需要艾登来奖励一个吻么？</p><p>吉鲁用一句话就足够噎住背上轻松又得意洋洋的阿扎尔，他挂着笑平静地说：“到家了你等着。”然后向后顶了顶腰腹，明显带着点什么令人脸红心跳的暗示。</p><p>阿扎尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，没有再说话了，无声地贴着吉鲁的背部。他们沿着尽可能选择的小道朝着家的方向走去，街边的路灯渐渐亮了起来。</p><p>回到家，吉鲁小心翼翼地把阿扎尔放在了沙发上，揉了揉他的卷毛，笑着说：“我先去看看冰箱里有什么吃的。”</p><p>“汉堡！汉堡！”阿扎尔举手叫到，“不可能。”，吉鲁立刻驳回。</p><p>成功收获了吉鲁的白眼后，阿扎尔夸张地叹了口气，懒洋洋地倒在沙发里习惯性地缩起身子。他略微地扫了一眼室内简单的装潢，意识到这个世界的吉鲁和阿扎尔并没有他们那样成功，只是两个普通人。</p><p>阿扎尔依旧不清楚这个世界的阿扎尔为什么会在医院里住院，但他第一眼看到吉鲁的反应就足以证明这个问题的答案绝不会轻松。</p><p>所以阿扎尔不会去问吉鲁，也不想再琢磨那些事，享受生活，就像上次在里尔那样，美妙的一夜，他承认有时候自己会过于乐天，但这有什么不好的？</p><p>他像个好奇宝宝一样，用视线搜索着所有有趣的点，足以让他在离开后也能回味的东西，然后——他看到了电视机座上放着张小时候的吉鲁，怀抱皮球在笑，眉眼间依稀能看出长大后的俊朗，穿着一件似乎是校足球队的球衣，突然愣住。</p><p>他几乎是下意识地大声问到：“奥利，你怎么没有继续踢足球啊？”</p><p>“嗯？怎么突然问起这个问题来了，没有继续踢球的理由很多啊。你不也是么，虽然喜欢足球，但最后还是选择当个体育老师。”吉鲁没有任何情绪起伏地回答到，打开冰箱，发现里面库存的食物就只有还在保质期内的几块软掉的面包，皱了皱眉头转身就朝门口走去，路过沙发的时候顺手拍了拍阿扎尔的头，“艾登，你在家里等着，我出去买些吃的回来。”</p><p>“好吧，看来我们和足球都没有什么缘分，哈哈。”阿扎尔不知道为什么心里忽然有些失落，但也只是几秒之间存在的事情罢了，很快他就捂着肚子倒在沙发上，微微抬头对吉鲁眨了眨眼，“奥利，你要快点回来啊，我现在很饿的。”</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p> </p><p>阿扎尔是被饿醒的，又或是被窗外的阳光惊醒的，总之，他醒来后发现自己好像在沙发上睡了一夜，并且没有像里尔那次一样，一夜过后就又重新回到了原来的世界。</p><p>他还在这个世界，而且应该是没有等到吉鲁，否则吉鲁不会就让他这样睡沙发的。</p><p>小声地埋怨了几句吉鲁，琢磨着等会儿给他打个电话，阿扎尔感觉自己身体还是有点虚弱，不过他并没有把这种无力感全部怪到大病初愈上，而是将一部分交由饥饿感负责。</p><p>勉勉强强走到厨房，冰箱上贴着便签，吉鲁的字迹——有急事，等我回来。</p><p>“就算有急事，也不至于就把我晾在沙发上一晚上啊！”阿扎尔气呼呼地骂了一句，拿出昨天吉鲁没有准备给他吃的面包，正准备往嘴里塞，忽然听到屋外有些嘈杂的声音，然后立即接着一声仿佛是重物坠落的声音。</p><p>有人在尖叫，但更多的是奇怪的欢呼声，模糊不清地喊着什么东西。</p><p>阿扎尔听着越来越鼎沸的人声，抑制不住好奇心，重新费力地走回客厅，边埋怨这个世界的阿扎尔怎么这么瘦弱，走几步路就要喘口气，边顺手给自己倒了杯牛奶。</p><p>接着他一手拿着面包一手端着牛奶，走到窗边，悠闲地从窗帘的缝隙中瞄了一眼声音的来源，然后把嘴里的牛奶喷了出来。</p><p>阿扎尔看到了蜘蛛侠，真的，活生生的，不是特效，不是做梦，就在他眼前的，自家的花园里，正从他摔出来的大坑里爬起来，并且，做着他标准的姿势——收起中指和无名指，用手腕间的蛛丝瞄准对面的一栋较高的楼层。</p><p>“天哪，蜘蛛侠！！签名，能帮我签个名么！！”阿扎尔暂时没有时间以正常人的思维去考虑为什么蜘蛛侠会出现在自己的可视距离内？而是放下手中的牛奶，激动得不能自己，以至于忘记打开窗户，而是选择傻傻地拍着窗，在另一侧不管不顾地嚷嚷。</p><p>几乎是下一个瞬间，另一个家伙就从天边而来，扼杀了阿扎尔想要和他最喜欢的超级英雄见面的机会——蜘蛛侠在那个家伙到来前从大坑中跃走了。</p><p>而尾随蜘蛛侠而来的那个家伙脚下乘着飞行器，悬停在花园中掀起的气浪将阿扎尔眼前的玻璃吹得轻微颤抖，让阿扎尔从狂喜中回过神来。</p><p>他们的视线对上了，阿扎尔忽然觉得有凉意从背后窜上，好在对方只是朝自己的方向瞥了一眼，随后也飞走了，似乎并没有对普通人出手的念头。</p><p>阿扎尔也在这个瞬间认出来了对方——绿魔，蜘蛛侠里的著名大反派。</p><p>在他小时候看的蜘蛛侠漫画里或是电影，阿扎尔记得很清楚，自己从没喜欢过这个绿色的家伙，老是和蜘蛛侠做对，又长着一双难看的尖耳朵，毒蛇似的金色眼睛曾经做过几次他噩梦的主角。</p><p>可惜，没有要到蜘蛛侠的签名，阿扎尔咬了一口手里的面包，无比遗憾地想到，谁知道能在这个世界呆多久，即使签名带不走，能让真的蜘蛛侠给自己签名也是千载难逢的经历啊。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p> </p><p>阿扎尔在第二天摸到了吉鲁的某家超市的会员卡，确认了距离不远后，心情大好地准备出门。他已经被一直不接电话的吉鲁气疯了，略带些惩罚性质地上街去超市买了一大堆吃的屯在冰箱里，但回来时突然的晕倒让他猛然意识到自己可能等不到这些东西全部进肚的时候了，也可能等不到吉鲁办完他那可恶的急事了。</p><p>阿扎尔感觉到这个世界的自己的身体似乎越来越差，并不是什么营养的缺失，而是整个人的逐渐衰弱，就像枯萎一样，无法阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着它发生。阿扎尔不止一次忽然晕倒，然后又在某个时间醒来，有时候这段昏迷的时间是几十分钟，有时候是几小时，后来他觉得麻烦，索性就躺在床上了，只有必要的时候才会离开房间。</p><p>虽然是胡思乱想，没有理由，又有点残忍，但阿扎尔曾经有过那么一刹那觉得可能是自己的到来，让这个世界的阿扎尔在那个病房里醒来。</p><p>这个世界的阿扎尔也许早就应该离开了。</p><p>第三天。</p><p>阿扎尔还是没有等到吉鲁，他已经打过无数遍他的电话，甚至也联系了他以前单位的同事，都没有什么消息，谁都不知道吉鲁说的“急事”到底是什么急事。</p><p>他在第三天的夜里感到尤其的寒冷和虚弱，却一直可怕地清醒着，一时找不到空调的遥控器，就放弃了，在床上蜷缩起身子，抱着另一个枕头整晚地发呆。</p><p>他悲观地想，吉鲁再不回来的话，“阿扎尔”和阿扎尔也许就都要走了。</p><p>第四天的夜里，他知道了吉鲁的急事是什么了。</p><p>因为各种原因造成的失眠，阿扎尔最近几天在床上很少有入睡的时候，虽然闭着眼睛，但其实周遭的一切都在他的耳边清晰无比。</p><p>所以他现在能听到被刻意放轻的脚步声，来人也许是小偷，但更可能是吉鲁，于是他着急地睁开眼睛，大概是童年噩梦的具象化，阿扎尔怎么也不会想到入眼的家伙会是他。</p><p>那个有着金色瞳孔的绿色恶魔，就在卧室的门口，像是你所能想到的最可怖的存在正从黑暗中缓缓走来。</p><p>而绿魔似乎也被骤然睁开眼睛的阿扎尔吓了一跳，脚步有突然的停滞，这样的反应怎么都不应该出现在他身上，可惜阿扎尔没有注意到。</p><p>他只顾看着对方可怕的脸，看起来又大胆又像是被吓傻了一样。</p><p>阿扎尔确实是被吓傻了，咬着下唇在被子下抓紧了床单，觉得自己宛如待宰的羔羊，脑子里闪现出一些杀人如麻的反派，同时搜索着他记忆中绿魔的本体诺曼·奥斯朋是不是个丧心病狂的家伙，结果得到的回答是肯定的。</p><p>好吧，阿扎尔觉得自己算是完了，虽然不知道为什么绿魔会半夜跑到他的房间里对他痛下杀手，也许他无意听到了那天自己隔着玻璃对蜘蛛侠的崇拜吧。</p><p>签个名什么的，他足足喊了好几分钟，反派总是嫉妒英雄所能得到的一切。</p><p>“我明天和蜘蛛侠有一战。”就在阿扎尔准备接受命运的残酷时，绿魔忽然俯下身，以一种浑身散发的摄人的逼迫感靠近床上的阿扎尔，在他耳边开口说话了。</p><p>他的声音极其沙哑，嗓子似含着沙砾，喷出的字眼生涩地摩擦着听者的耳膜。</p><p>难道他找自己是来谈心的？阿扎尔这种时候还有心情自己打趣自己，毕竟这种天才式的反派行事作风总是难以捉摸。但他在终于不敢直视那双金色的眸子，缩着肩膀移开视线时，无意发现了绿魔的脖间挂着的戒指。</p><p>那枚戒指被细线串起，因为动作从他的衣物中不小心跌落出来，悬在自己的眼前，映着冰凉的月光，反射出微弱的好看的亮银色。</p><p>太熟悉了，阿扎尔愣神，因为这个世界的他无名指上也有极其相似的一枚。</p><p>在这些天里，阿扎尔醒着的时候，无聊在他们同居的房子里到处寻宝时，曾无意确定了他们的关系。</p><p>那是段录像，他们在几年前就约定走过无名的某家教堂，没有亲友的到场，谁也不知道，就悄悄地把余生安排在了一起，当时他们交换的就是这对相似的戒指。</p><p>阿扎尔记忆中不论是漫画，还是电影里，第一代绿魔就是诺曼·奥斯朋，但是这枚戒指太廉价，不像是一个集团的拥有者会中意的款式，可凭此确定眼前是吉鲁，他又不愿相信。</p><p>绿魔看到阿扎尔不知为何突然停止害怕的颤抖，正目不转睛盯着自己的胸前发呆且神色复杂，于是也微微低头，顺着视线，撞见了那抹亮银，下一秒就慌张地伸手去抓，这是潜意识的动作，明显在做出的一瞬间就后悔，但足够阿扎尔肯定了眼前的人就是吉鲁。</p><p>于是他伸手，用指尖小心翼翼地碰触着对方覆盖着蛇一般冰冷的绿色皮肤的手臂，心下小小庆幸没有那种恶心的黏腻感传来，然后歪头一笑：“...奥利，你这个样子，我都要认不出你来了。”</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p> </p><p>吉鲁在接回阿扎尔的那个夜晚被奥斯朋的手下拦住了，没有办法，他只能在留下那则留言后悄然离去，甚至来不及把阿扎尔抱回卧室的床，和他亲自告别。</p><p>那群人很急切，他们胁迫吉鲁必须立刻投入到工作中，而吉鲁不得不听从，因为他有把柄被攥在那群人的手上——阿扎尔。</p><p>这曾是吉鲁以为的，可以堕落的理由。</p><p>在那些最初的日子里他背负着阿扎尔的名字去替奥斯朋卖命，替他用那管药剂带来的力量杀人，但最后，他不再愧疚，并且很快就对这些事情麻木了，死亡在他眼里变得无比轻巧。</p><p>暴力倾向，具有倾略性，陷入疯狂状态，一件一件，他感觉到了药剂对他产生的副作用，那些扭曲的念头疯狂地在他脑海内滋生，最后甚至进化到会和他本人交流，句句都在蛊惑着他，去行一切黑暗的事。他不能说他乐于此，但人们在死前确实能听到魔鬼的笑声。</p><p>那是在奥氏集团成立百年庆典上的骚乱，吉鲁作为绿魔，在众人面前，盛大登场，以混乱与邪恶的为名，在人群措手不及的慌乱中轻松地扫清了曾停止奥斯朋研究的那些障碍的存在，用最血腥的手段将他推向奥氏集团唯一的董事长位，完美地完成了他交代的任务。</p><p>虽然最后蜘蛛侠的出现让这场绿魔的独角戏表演有些失色，在彼此一番相斗后，即使同样拥有超乎常人的力量，绿魔的退场依然显得慌张。</p><p>但在场的所有人都记住了那天漫天的烟尘中绿色的魔鬼以及那位击退魔鬼的英雄。</p><p>在吉鲁完成了奥斯朋交代的任务，把董事会除他以外的人都杀死后以为一切终于可以结束之时，奥斯朋却突然对他说蜘蛛侠的存在才是永远的威胁，杀死他才是最后的一项任务。</p><p>完成了这个任务，吉鲁可以离开，还能够随便对他提出任何要求，不论什么，金钱，权利，美色，他都会满足。</p><p>末了，奥斯朋忽然以一种奇妙的施舍态度对吉鲁提到了阿扎尔。</p><p>于是吉鲁有了一个小小的假期，得以让他在第四天的夜里来到了阿扎尔的床边。</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p> </p><p>“奥利，你现在的样子我一点儿也不喜欢。”阿扎尔把手收回，从床上直起身，耸耸肩，随后直直盯上吉鲁那双诡异的金色眸子。他注意到自己的话音落下时，对方眸子里悬针似的瞳孔骤然放大，像是猫儿受到惊吓时的反应。</p><p>带着些戏谑的意味，阿扎尔觉得这是面前的人唯一可爱的地方了。</p><p>“艾登，我来并不是想听你说这些话。”吉鲁见自己已经暴露，也不再费力去遮掩，也没有离开，而是选择坐在床边。床榻一瞬间塌陷下去，阿扎尔则感觉被微微颠了起来，这使得小矮子突然笑了起来。</p><p>“奥利，现在你也变重了，不能再笑我了。”他说，然后发觉眼前被蒙上一层灰暗，是那人高大的身影洒下一片的阴影，恰好笼罩着另一侧的自己。</p><p>阿扎尔看到吉鲁还想说什么，忙举起一只手堵在唇前阻止住他，唇边还挂着笑。他的另一只手将指尖触及吉鲁的那两双尖耳朵的影子，勾勒着边线：“其实不应该是你的，奥利，这样的话剧情就不对了。”</p><p>“艾登，你到底在说什么！”吉鲁一直看着阿扎尔得知自己就是绿魔后那过于平静，甚至奇怪的反应，忽然无名火起。</p><p>你一点儿也不生气么？或是害怕，什么都可以，别这样，他想。</p><p>吉鲁发狠地捏过阿扎尔的肩膀，想让他注意到自己，想让他做出些正常人该有的反应，但在听到他嘶得一声痛呼后连忙又松手：“抱歉...我忘了力道，艾登，你没事吧。”</p><p>“奥利，能不能别去和蜘蛛侠决一死战了。”阿扎尔抱着肩膀，说话的声音悄悄颤抖起来，呼吸有些混乱，显得不安又急切，“真的，别去，留下来陪我算了。”</p><p>“我不得不去。”吉鲁干脆回答，但脸上的神情却无比惊讶，他意外自己面对这样脆弱的阿扎尔，不知为何竟然没有安慰的念头浮起，随后一愣，又在心里自嘲起来。</p><p>他不断地听到有个声音在对他蛊惑着，杀死蜘蛛侠会是多么伟大的胜利。</p><p>“奥利，那就拜拜吧。如果你有心的话，帮我向蜘蛛侠要个签名。”</p><p>阿扎尔听到那么决绝果断的回答，终于心死，也明白了，将失望藏在近乎玩笑的字眼后。</p><p>他知道眼前的吉鲁已经被那管药剂侵蚀了心智。漫画里，电影里，原本的绿魔诺曼·奥斯朋最后也因此不可控地疯狂下去，被另一个人格控制，走上了自取灭亡的道路。</p><p>他把整个人缩进被子里，不想再看到变成如今这个模样的吉鲁。可这似乎惹恼了本来就情绪极端不稳定的吉鲁，对方用足够的力道将他身上的被子扯下。随后阿扎尔就被吉鲁轻而易举地压在身下。</p><p>这么近的距离，阿扎尔看清了那个人因怒火而扭曲更甚的恐怖面容，原本雕刻般的深邃五官已然不见踪影，暗绿色的皮肤将这副面孔变得更糟。</p><p>没有比现在更完美的噩梦了，阿扎尔觉得自己小时候都不会对绿魔有过这么生动的刻画，直到他感觉到吉鲁那双冰凉的手开始探向自己睡衣下的皮肤时。</p><p>他才意识到，原来噩梦还可以更进一步。</p><p>“奥利，别这样，求你了。我不想，至少不想和现在的你做这种事......”</p><p>“怎么，这样的我就不是吉鲁了么？”吉鲁沙哑地一笑，然后轻松地将阿扎尔翻了个身，对方连一丝挣扎都没有，过于悬殊的力量让吉鲁莫名有了征服的快感。</p><p>他将自己冰凉的身躯紧紧贴着对方，用已然勃发的那处巨大挑逗地蹭着他的臀部，感受着身下人的颤抖，然后低声说：“艾登，蜘蛛侠的签名，作为战利品我会替你带回来的。现在，我要提前向你讨要属于我的奖励。”</p><p> </p><p>09.</p><p> </p><p>“！！”阿扎尔一个激灵，从床上坐起，身边睡着的吉鲁被他过大的动作连带着也醒了过来，刚想佯装怒意开口，但转头看到那人脸色苍白，便想也不想伸手将他揽到怀里。</p><p>“怎么了，艾登，你不会做噩梦了吧。”吉鲁含着笑意，亲了亲阿扎尔的头顶。阿扎尔沉默了很久，才想到回答吉鲁的问题，“也许吧，梦到了小时候我最讨厌的反派。”</p><p>“谁啊？”吉鲁不久前才接到通知去配音蜘蛛侠的反派，虽然不知道为什么他一个足球运动员能接到这种活，但也许这就是他无与伦比的魅力吧。</p><p>不过他也知道阿扎尔最喜欢的超级英雄就是蜘蛛侠，所以一直没把这个消息告诉他，否则按照这个逻辑，他最讨厌的反派八九不离十应该就是自己那个角色了，指不定又要孩子气和自己作对。</p><p>“绿魔。”果然，吉鲁不知该哭该笑，抱着阿扎尔上下其手，小心翼翼地开口，“艾登，实话实话说了吧，我就要去给你最讨厌的反派配音了。”</p><p>“不过。”他很快接到，不给阿扎尔任何反应的机会，“我会给你带个签名，蜘蛛侠的，当然，不可能是真的那个哈哈哈，是配音演员。艾登，这样可以对绿魔的讨厌稍微少一点了吧。”</p><p>“算了，奥利，我现在又不怎么讨厌绿魔了，所以你也不用帮我带什么签名了。”阿扎尔听到这句话后，愣了愣神，露出了很奇怪的表情，在吉鲁不解的眼神中凑上前，亲了亲他的下巴，然后缩进被子里，闷闷地说了一声晚安。</p><p>吉鲁觉得阿扎尔似乎心情不太好，也许真的是做了一场非常可怕的噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>是那个噩梦的结尾。</p><p>在结束了那场折磨的一天后，床上动弹不得的阿扎尔等到了他最后能够见到的人。</p><p>是他最喜欢的超级英雄，手里拿着他自己的亲笔签名：“有人让我转交给你的。”</p><p>阿扎尔最喜欢的超级英雄开口说话了，到底还是一个高中生，语气里清楚地有着对那个恶魔死亡的歉意，甚至出于善意一同将吉鲁的身份也隐瞒起来：“非常抱歉，那个人...他没办法亲手给你。”</p><p>阿扎尔出奇地什么也没说，静静地目送着蜘蛛侠离开，他想是时候走了。</p><p>这个世界一点儿也不好玩。</p><p>就算有蜘蛛侠，没有吉鲁，就一点儿也不好玩了。</p><p> </p><p>#End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>